videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Mugen Vs Street Fighter
Mugen Vs Street Fighter is a 3D fighting video game developed and released by Capcom, THQ and Sega on July 18, 2018 for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, Microsoft Windows, and iOS. Gameplay Upgrade, Skill Tree and Costume. Look some combo highter some characters online to Killer Instinct cast. The main mode of play is Arcade mode, where a character fights random characters as in other fighter games or use a coding to decide order. There are also three different kinds of Team modes: Single, Simul, and Turns. A fourth mode, Tag, is listed in the EXE along with two related script controllers, but was never used. In Team mode, either side can use any of the team modes. Single is identical to not having a team, Simul gives that side a computer-controlled partner who fights simultaneously, and Turns uses a different character for each round of play, varying from a set number usually from 2 to 4 different characters in a row. If set, the characters' starting life will be adjusted according to the number of players on each side. If one side has two characters and the other has only one in one of the Team modes, the side with two characters will each have half their respective normal maximum life values. Pre-''WinM.U.G.E.N'' versions of the engine could have this feature adjusted or disabled via the options screen or the config file, but due to the nature of the hack, the option has not yet been reactivated. Team Co-op is similar to Simul, except both human players fight on the same side at the same time.3 In Survival mode, there is an endless stream of opponents, fighting them either one by one or two in a Simul match. The objective is to beat as many opponents as possible, with the game ending when the player's character or team is defeated or until a crash. The player can choose to play alone or in Simul or Turns mode, though Single Player mode gives the highest life and life recovered at the end of each round won. Survival mode was the last addition done to the engine. Mugen Vs Street Fighter is a fighting game in which players compete in battle using characters with different fighting styles and special attacks.1 The game featurestag team-based gameplay similar to previous installments of the series.2 Players select teams of three characters to engage in one-on-one combat, and can choose to switch between them at any point during the match.2 During combat, players can call in one of their off-screen characters to perform a single special move, known as an "assist".1 As characters deal or receive damage, their team's "Hyper Combo Gauge" will gradually fill with energy, which can be expended by players to execute certain techniques, such as hyper combos, which are stronger versions of special moves; "snapbacks", which force the current opponent off the screen and replaces them with one of their other teammates; and "crossover combinations", which summon the player's entire team to use their hyper combos all at once.3 Players must use the various attacks in their arsenal to exhaust their opponent's life gauge and defeat the entire enemy team, or have the most cumulative health when time runs out.4 Mugen Vs Street Fighter is the first entry in the franchise to feature three-dimensional character models as opposed to two-dimensional sprites.5 However, gameplay remains restricted to two dimensions, resulting in a 4D graphical design.25 Highter combo must be Alpha and Omega Combo Gauge. Plot Long ago the alliance and horde have been war.Power of element of gods have lost this battle after deamon killer have no longer to Mugen and Street Fighter Universe. Characters Mugen Universe Omega Alex The Lion Twilight Hellboy Slenderman Jeff The Killer Laughing Jack Xelo Fat Albert Predator Kary Korra Rash Askad Robocop Rarity Sonny Darth Vader XV Jigsaw Lucius Freddy Krueger Jason Voorhess Zack Carrie Andy Jennifer Jimmy Hopkins Jon Dalton Axe Cop Zone Tan Agony Rainbow Dash Mako Shank War Death Shodan Lucky Luke Atom Alien Veradux Lethal Void Sqawn Felicity Greg Alice Chappie Matt Natalie Timore Sinister Sauron Godzilla Caesar Joe Dalton Lord of Deamons Zeltaos Final Street Fighter Universe Ryu Ken Chun-Li Alex Guile Sakura Cammy Nash Birdie Rainbow Mika Sean Oro Batsu Biff Zangief Guy Cody Urien Rose E.Honda Hakan Abel Rufus C.Viper Mike Haggar Poison Hugo Ibuki Makoto Ingrid Fei Long T.Hank Yun Yang Sagat Adon Vega Balrog Rolento Juri Dhalsim Dudley Elena Q Dan Maki Sodom Kyle Twelve Blanka Akuma Dee Jay El Fuerte Karin Remy Gouken Gen Decapre M.Bison Tnohak DLC Characters Mugen Universe Freddy Fazbear Krampus Anakin Obi-Wan Bolin Foxy The Pirate Fox Strife Fury Red Ranger Sinjid Street Fighter Universe D.Dark Necalli Rashid Area Garuda Kairi Ace Shadon Darun Mister Coldman Rosso Stages Mugen Universe # City # Lair # Dungeon # Base # Jailbreak # Castle # Olympus # Laboratory # High School # Palace # Mansion # Dream World # Jungle # Canyon # Spaceship # Warship # Airship # Forest # Tower # Land # Subway # Street # Village # Ancient Egypt # Junkyard # Graveyard # Temple # Desert # Island # Hell # Heaven Street Fighter Universe # Forgotten Waterfall # Festival at the Old Temple # Crowded Downtown # Cruise Ship Stern # Crumbling Laboratory # Blast Furnace # Cosmic Elevator # Jurassic Era # The Half Pipe # Mad Gear Hideout # The Pitstop 109 # Solar Eclipse # Skyscraper Under Construction # Snowy Rail Yard # Exciting Street # Small Airfield # Inland Jungle # Beautiful Day # Old Temple # Deserted Temple # Overpass # Run-Down Back # Morning Mist Bay # Secret Laboratory # Historic Distilley # Drive-in at Night # Pitch-black Jungle # Bustling Side Street # Union Station # Volcanic Rim # Palace Gate Story Mode Mugen Universe See Mugen Vs Street Fighter/Story Mode (Mugen) Chapter 1:Zack * Battle 1: Zack vs Death * Battle 2: Zack vs Freddy Krueger * Battle 3: Zack vs Guy * Battle 4: Zack vs Cody Chapter 2:Korra * Battle 1: Korra vs Predator * Battle 2: Korra vs Abel * Battle 3: Korra vs Cammy * Battle 4: Korra vs Shodan Chapter 3:Hellboy * Battle 1: Hellboy vs Makoto * Battle 2: Hellboy vs Alex * Battle 3: Hellboy vs Ryu * Battle 4: Hellboy vs Zeltaos Chapter 4:Jeff The Killer * Battle 1: Jeff The Killer vs Xelo * Battle 2: Jeff The Killer vs Chun-Li * Battle 3: Jeff The Killer vs Guile * Battle 4: Jeff The Killer vs Mako Chapter 5:Freddy Krueger * Battle 1: Freddy Krueger vs Jason Voorhess * Battle 2: Freddy Krueger vs Sakura * Battle 3: Freddy Krueger vs Ken * Battle 4: Freddy Krueger vs Gouken Chapter 6:Alex the Lion * Battle 1: Alex the Lion vs Slenderman * Battle 2: Alex the Lion vs Abel * Battle 3: Alex the Lion vs Robocop * Battle 4: Alex the Lion vs Alex Chapter 7:Sonny * Battle 1: Sonny vs C.Viper * Battle 2: Sonny vs Blanka * Battle 3: Sonny vs Void * Battle 4: Sonny vs Jon Dalton Chapter 8:Slenderman * Battle 1: Slenderman vs Dudley * Battle 2: Slenderman vs Jeff The Killer * Battle 3: Slenderman vs Ibuki * Battle 4: Slenderman vs Rolento Chapter 9:Jason Voorhess * Battle 1: Jason Voorhess vs Rainbow Mika * Battle 2: Jason Voorhess vs Rufus * Battle 3: Jason Voorhess vs Zangief * Battle 4: Jason Voorhess vs Lord of Deamons Chapter 10:War * Battle 1: War vs Carrie * Battle 2: War vs Laughing Jack * Battle 3: War vs Kary * Battle 4: War vs T.Hank Chapter 11: Predator * Battle 1: Predator vs Karin * Battle 2: Predator vs Sakura * Battle 3: Predator vs Batsu * Battle 4: Predator vs Askad Chapter 12:Jimmy Hopkins * Battle 1: Jimmy Hopkins vs Dee Jay * Battle 2: Jimmy Hopkins vs Omega * Battle 3: Jimmy Hopkins vs Vega * Battle 4: Jimmy Hopkins vs Fei Long Chapter 13: Rash * Battle 1: Rash vs Rose * Battle 2: Rash vs Balrog * Battle 3: Rash vs Alice * Battle 4: Rash vs Darth Vader Chapter 14:Death * Battle 1: Death vs Zone Tan * Battle 2: Death vs Sauron * Battle 3: Death vs Poison * Battle 4: Death vs Hugo Chapter 15:Jigsaw * Battle 1: Jigsaw vs Oro * Battle 2: Jigsaw vs Elena * Battle 3: Jigsaw vs Twelve * Battle 4: Jigsaw vs Lucius Chapter 16:Twilight * Battle 1: Twilight vs Juri * Battle 2: Twilight vs Cammy * Battle 3: Twilight vs Shodan * Battle 4: Twilight vs Rainbow Mika Chapter 17:XV * Battle 1: XV vs Makoto * Battle 2: XV vs Juri * Battle 3: XV vs Vega * Battle 4: XV vs Akuma Chapter 18:Omega * Battle 1: Omega vs Alex * Battle 2: Omega vs Nash * Battle 3: Omega vs M.Bison * Battle 4: Omega vs Ryu * Final Battle: Omega vs Tnohal Street Fighter Universe See Mugen Vs Street Fighter/Story Mode (Street Fighter) Chapter 1:Sakura * Battle 1: Sakura vs Karin * Battle 2: Sakura vs Laughing Jack * Battle 3: Sakura vs Jeff The Killer * Battle 4: Sakura vs Slenderman Chapter 2:Abel * Battle 1: Abel vs Balrog * Battle 2: Abel vs Vega * Battle 3: Abel vs Jason Voorhess * Battle 4: Abel vs Freddy Krueger Chapter 3:T.Hank * Battle 1: T.Hank vs Sodom * Battle 2: T.Hank vs Alex the Lion * Battle 3: T.Hank vs Chun-Li * Battle 4: T.Hank vs Andy Chapter 4:Guy * Battle 1: Guy vs Jigsaw * Battle 2: Guy vs Darth Vader * Battle 3: Guy vs Shodan * Battle 4: Guy vs Balrog Chapter 5:Zangief * Battle 1: Zangief vs Rainbow Mika * Battle 2: Zangief vs Zone Tan * Battle 3: Zangief vs Predator * Battle 4: Zangief vs Cammy Chapter 6:Ibuki * Battle 1: Ibuki vs Makoto * Battle 2: Ibuki vs Rufus * Battle 3: Ibuki vs Blanka * Battle 4: Ibuki vs Laughing Jack Chapter 7:Ken * Battle 1: Ken vs Xelo * Battle 2: Ken vs Darth Vader * Battle 3: Ken vs Rufus * Battle 4: Ken vs Akuma Chapter 8:Cody * Battle 1: Cody vs C.Viper * Battle 2: Cody vs Ken * Battle 3: Cody vs Shodan * Battle 4: Cody vs Hellboy Chapter 9:Rainbow Mika * Battle 1: Rainbow Mika vs Rose * Battle 2: Rainbow Mika vs Predator * Battle 3: Rainbow Mika vs Rainbow Dash * Battle 4: Rainbow Mika vs Zangief Chapter 10:Alex * Battle 1: Alex vs Urien * Battle 2: Alex vs Rash * Battle 3: Alex vs C.Viper * Battle 4: Alex vs Lord of Deamons Chapter 11:Guile * Battle 1: Guile vs Korra * Battle 2: Guile vs Jason Voorhess * Battle 3: Guile vs Ryu * Battle 4: Guile vs Akuma Chapter 12:Dudley * Battle 1: Dudley vs Void * Battle 2: Dudley vs Slenderman * Battle 3: Dudley vs Rufus * Battle 4: Dudley vs Greg Chapter 13:Yun * Battle 1: Yun vs Mako * Battle 2: Yun vs Adon * Battle 3: Yun vs Sauron * Battle 4: Yun vs Darth Vader Chapter 14:Twelve * Battle 1: Twelve vs Korra * Battle 2: Twelve vs Askad * Battle 3: Twelve vs Jigsaw * Battle 4: Twelve vs Freddy Krueger Chapter 15:Akuma * Battle 1: Akuma vs Jeff the Killer * Battle 2: Akuma vs Laughing Jack * Battle 3: Akuma vs Slenderman * Battle 4: Akuma vs XV Chapter 16:Chun-Li * Battle 1: Chun-Li vs Jennifer * Battle 2: Chun-Li vs Sinister * Battle 3: Chun-Li vs Timore * Battle 4: Chun-Li vs Kary Chapter 17:Sagat * Battle 1: Sagat vs Hellboy * Battle 2: Sagat vs Poison * Battle 3: Sagat vs Hugo * Battle 4: Sagat vs Cody Chapter 18:Ryu * Battle 1: Ryu vs Sinister * Battle 2: Ryu vs Alice * Battle 3: Ryu vs Zeltaos * Battle 4: Ryu vs Omega * Final Battle: Ryu vs Tnohal Trival * This is parody of "Mortal Kombat Vs DC Universe". * Left forgot some TV series for all season. Category:Xbox One Games Category:PC Games Category:Capcom Category:Mugen Vs Street Fighter Category:IOS games Category:THQ Category:SEGA Category:Arcade Games Category:Fighting Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Games